Forget Me Not Even If I Forget You
by SalTangL0ve
Summary: DracoHermione Draco and Hermione have known and hated eachother since first year at Hogwarts...right? Then why does Hermione get the feeling that she's seen...and maybe even loved...him other than at this school of magic? Rating may change for language.
1. A Certain Flower

Forget Me Not

_A time when Hermione and Draco are 5 years old._

_"Dwaco! Dwaco! Guess what?" exclaimed an excited little girl. She had wild, bushy hair that bounced as she walked, beautiful chocolaty brown eyes, and an adorable smile that could melt the North Pole._

_"What is it! What is it!" exclaimed a bubbly young boy of the same age of the girl. He had astonishing hair, being so light blonde, it almost looked silver. His eyes were a mixture of a handsome blue and silver. And he had a face of pure innocence._

_"I'm going to kinduhgawten! It sounds like so much fun! I can't wait!" said Hermione as she did a little dance which made the little boy laugh. "Hey! Stop laughing at me! Let's dance!" and with that she pulled him up so that now there were two five-year-olds dancing merrily._

_"Enough of that now Draco, let's go inside now. I have something to discuss with you," came the voice of Draco's mother._

_"Draco stopped dancing and nodded at his mom. "I have to go now Huh-Mee…I'll see you tomorrow though!" and with that he gave her a hug and went off inside._

_Hermione smiled behind him and went off to her own house._

_"But mommy!" protested young Draco._

_"You mean _mother,_" she replied sternly._

"Mother," _said Draco without much enthusiasm._

_"No Draco. We are moving according to your father, and that is that. No buts," she said, finishing the subject, and moving to finish packing the last of the household items with her wand. "And don't leave the house."_

_Draco sat in the corner with his arms crossed and started to cry. "No, I don't want to leave. They can't make me leave. I will miss Huh-Mee!"_

_Narcissa finished her packing and went to Draco._

_"Darling, I know that you want to stay, but we are purebloods and it's best if we lived in a wizarding neighborhood," Narcissa said to try and convince him._

_"But I don't cawre! I like muggles! Huh-Mee is a muggle and she is nice, and fun, and I wuv huh!" shouted Draco._

_"Lucius!" called Narcissa._

_"What is it Cissa. Really…I'm trying to pack up everything and you're here bickering with the boy. Honestly I can't seem to get any work done," sneered Lucius._

_"Our son does not want to leave. He intends on staying so he can play with the muggle girl. He also claims to _love_ her," said Narcissa with almost a snort._

_"Well, as soon as I'm done, we'll leave. And when we get to the new house I will O-B-L-I-V-I-A-T-E the muggle girl out of his memory. There, does that solve our problem?" asked Lucius and went back to work without waiting for an answer._

_Draco heard what his father had spelled. _

My dad's kinduh stupid if he thinks I can't spell..._thought Draco. _But now I won't remember Huh-Mee when we move…_Draco sighed._

_"I know!" muttered Draco. He searched his backyard for a minute, looking for a certain flower. "Found it!"_

_"Found what?" asked Hermione, coming out of her own backdoor._

_Draco carefully picked a pretty bunch of flowers and handed it to the girl, who looked at the boy, to the flowers, confusedly._

_"They're flowuhs," said Draco, opening Hermione's hand and stuffing the flowers carefully into it._

_"Of course they're _flowuhs_, Draco," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "I gwow them in my own yawd for goodness sakes!"_

_"No, no. You don't get it," said Draco. "You see…My parent's awe making me move somewhere else." Draco sighed. "I don't know if I'll see you again...These flowuhs are called Fohget-Me-Not's. My mom told me about them. Well…keep them and don't forget about me," said Draco cheerfully. Then, he gave her a long hug, and went back inside._

_"Fohget-Me-Not…" Hermioned whispered as she took in the detail of what was happening. She then went inside to cry, knewing that the person she liked best was never going to be in her life again._

_Or so she thought._


	2. He Wuvs Her and She Wuvs Him

Forget Me Not Even If I Forget You

He Wuvs Her and She Wuvs Him

A/N: Thank you to those people who reviewed! I really hope this story does come along good. : Well, to be honest, this chapter is kind of short, but don't kill me! I'd make it longer, but I thought that it would be good to just let it end where it was...you'll understand right? I'll make up for it in the next chapter, promise! Enjoy!

_Still when Hermione and Draco are 5 years old._

"_Draco! The packing's done! Come hold on to daddy's arm so he can apparate you to our new house!" called Narcissa._

_Draco shuffled over to where his parents were. Lucius was sending the last of their things to the house. _

"_Okay, now hold on to my arm, boy," commanded Lucius to Draco. Draco immediately held onto his fathers arm._

_With a 'pop' the Malfoy family disappeared from their muggle neighborhood house._

_In the Malfoys' new house, Lucius held his wand to Draco's head._

"_Anything you have to say, boy, before I rid you of that muggle girl?" questioned Lucius._

"_I wuv Huh-Mee," said Draco sighingly._

"_Alright then…Obliviate!" and Lucius swiped Hermione out of Draco's mind. "Now to raise you properly…"

* * *

_

"_Hermione? What's wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Granger to her sobbing, 5-year-old daughter._

"_D-Dwaco…m-moved a-a-away…" stuttered Hermione in between sobs._

"_Oh dear…" she said sympathetically._

"_H-he…g-gave me…th-this," said Hermione, holding out the flowers to her mother._

_Mrs. Granger smiled at the flowers. _

"_Forget-Me-Nots…I suppose he told you not to forget him, right?" asked Mrs. Granger. Hermione nodded._

"_Well…do you want to keep the flowers forever?" Hermione nodded very fast, causing her to hold her head in agony._

_Mrs. Granger led Hermione to their family library. She reached up on a high shelf and pulled down a book._

"_You see this book? This book is the story of a little boy and girl who grew up to be magical people," started Mrs. Granger. She was glad that this seemed to cheer Hermione up a bit. "The boy and girl got separated and were very sad. But one day, by magic, they found each other again, and they lived happily ever after."_

"_Really? Do you think that could be me and Dwaco?" asked a hopeful little Hermione._

"_Well…I thought maybe you'd like to read the story. I can make the flowers into a bookmark for you. Then, you can save your spot in that book, and any other book you read," finished Mrs. Granger with a smile._

"_O-Okay," replied Hermione with a bit more happiness in it._

_Mrs. Granger carefully laminated the flowers into a wonderful bookmark. Hermione excitedly grabbed it and hurried off to her room to read the book._

All in a day's work, _thought Mrs. Granger. Then she smiled at the adorable little girl who ran all the way to her bedroom._

_Hermione opened the book and began to read. She was very engrossed in the story, and didn't realize how much time had passed until her mother called her down for dinner. She was nearly half-way done with the story._

_Hermione looked admiringly at the bookmark then placed it in the spot she had left it._

"_I wuv youDwaco," murmured Hermione, looking at the bookmark before closing the lid, and heading down to dinner._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well there it is. Now plz be kind enuff to review..hehe much love :


	3. If Only Life was a Fairy Tale

Forget Me Not Even If I Forget You

If Only Life was a Fairy Tale

A/N: Chapter 3 is now up for those avid readers! Heehee, I was in a good mood for writing, so what better to write then this story? Hehehehe, I let my sister read, and she really liked it, so I hope u guyz like it too-smile- This chapter is _considerably_ longer. It was 5 pages in Microsoft and I'm so happy I could make it longer for you guyz to enjoy. Well...happy reading!

* * *

6 years later… 

"Mum! The mail's here!" informed a much grown up Hermione. She looked much the same she did when she was younger, but quite a bit more mature.

"I'm coming dear! Oh, could you heat up some water for me? I want to start making lunch," requested Mrs. Granger.

"Sure thing," was Hermione's replied.

Hermione set a pot on the stove and turned it on. Then she sat herself down at the breakfast table and opened up a book she was reading.

She sighed as she picked up the bookmark that saved the place that she read in her book.

"I still haven't forgotten," she said, looking at the beautiful Forget-Me-Nots preserved as her bookmark. She set it down protectively on the table.

She was very much involved in the book when there was a rapping on the back porch window-door. She looked up to see a brown barn owl flapping and tapping its beak at the window.

Hermione jumped up, startled and bemused at the sight.

"What in the world…" she said staring at the owl. She walked over hesitantly and inspected the flying creature. "It's holding a letter…"

Sure enough, a letter was tied onto the owl's leg. Hermione reluctantly opened the back porch door.

Immediately, the barn owl swooped into the room, and landed on the table, blowing the bookmark off of it. Hermione quickly got down and picked up her treasured bookmark, glaring at the bird, as if it had done it on purpose.

Just then, Mrs. Granger had entered the room and yelped.

"What on Earth is an owl doing on my meal table!" questioned Mrs. Granger shockingly.

"Mum! Mum! It's got a letter tied onto its leg!" said Hermione excitedly.

"What? How could that-" Mrs. Granger was cut off as she saw her daughter reach out to untie the letter. "HERMIONE!" she screeched, slapping her hand away from the owl.

"What mum? It could be important!"

"It could also be a hoax! What if this is some practical joke someone's pulled, and that owl will attack us!" said Mrs. Granger warningly.

"Mum, if it was to attack us, it would've done so already," and with that, Hermione proceeded to pull the letter off its leg.

Mrs. Granger could only look in shock as she watched her daughter untie the string and relieve the owl of its letter.

"Look Mum…it's addressed to me! And it's got a picture of a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake!" Hermione could hardly keep her excitement in. "From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" her eyes glowed unbelievingly.

She carefully undid the seal of the envelope, and eagerly took out the letter hidden inside.

Then Hermione began to read the letter aloud:

_To Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send a letter, informing us of your decision to attend and we will send back a list of school books and materials needed for your term of the year._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

"Oh my…could this be a hoax?" asked Mrs. Granger concerningly.

"One way to find out…" responded Hermione and she quickly scribbled something down on some paper. "It _is_ alright to attend this school if it isn't a hoax, right?"

"I suppose…" said Mrs. Granger almost reluctantly.

Hermione retied her responding letter onto the owl still sitting on her table. Immediately after she tied it on, the owl flew out of the porch door and into the sky.

"I wonder how long it'll take?" pondered Hermione out loud.

As if it was to answer her question, another owl appeared just seconds after she had said this. Another letter was tied onto its leg, which Hermione quickly opened and read the letter inside:

_To Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are glad to know you have agreed to attend our school. Enclosed in the envelope is a list of your school supplies and a ticket for Platform 9 ¾ on the Hogwarts Express at KingsCross Station. We will be expecting your arrival on the train to Hogwarts on September 1st. It is an honor to be having you._

_Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall._

"Mum, I don't think it's a hoax…this school is for real!" Hermione said ecstatically.

"My my…and how are we supposed to buy your school supplies?" asked Mrs. Granger in amusement.

As if again answering her question, a 'pop' was heard, and there was a person standing in their kitchen.

"Wh-who are you!" asked Mrs. Granger terrified.

"No worries – Mrs. Granger I suppose?" said the stranger woman in emerald robes. "I am Minerva McGonagall…mentioned in your return letter I do believe." She pointed to the letter in Hermione's hands.

"So…this school isn't a joke, right? I mean you did come out of nowhere…" said Hermione trailing off.

"Why of course not. Now I am here because it appears that you are muggle-born, but with magical abilities. I am here to guide you through, help you with buying school supplies, that sort of thing. Oh yes, you may call me _Professor_ McGonagall, as I am also one of your professors at your new school."

Mrs. Granger just gaped through Professor McGonagall's whole announcement. Then, Professor McGonagall pulled out a well-sized money pouch.

"What's this?" questioned Hermione as Professor McGonagall handed her the pouch.

"This is wizarding money. It is to help you buy your school things and such. Since you are a muggle-born, it would be obvious that you don't have any wizarding money with you. But of course the Ministry does provide help for occasions such as this," and with that, the professor smiled.

"Now, shall we be on our way?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her mother, who gave her a nod.

"Now, hold onto my arms, and we'll be on our way to the Leaky Cauldron," said Professor McGonagall.

After they were both clutched onto her, they 'popped' out of the house, and to their destination.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Mother! It seems the mail is here!" called Draco to his mother unenthusiastically. He sifted through the assorted mail as if something there might perk his interest.

"Hmm…a letter for me?" muttered Draco as he looked at a certain envelope with a picture of four animals on the seal.

"To Mr. Draco Malfoy…From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said with a smirk. "So I've gotten accepted, no surprise there."

Narcissa came down to the kitchen, where Draco was.

"Oh, the mail, I see," she said.

_As if she hasn't heard me_, thought Draco and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes Mother," started Draco. Narcissa looked at her son, informing him that she heard him. "I got a letter from Hogwarts."

"Oh good, you've been accepted!" exclaimed Narcissa. She almost thought of hugging her son, but then thought better of it. "We should go shopping for your things then?"

"I suppose…" trailed off Draco.

"Ok then, well on to Diagon Alley then."

Narcissa and her son also 'popped' out of the kitchen and to the Leaky Cauldron.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Well, this is the Leaky Cauldron," announced Professor McGonagall.

Hermione and her mother looked around the little pub in wonderment. They were about to start their way to the back of the pub, where the entranceway to Diagon Alley would be, but suddenly, Mrs. Granger cried out.

"Oh dear! Hermione did you leave the stove on!" asked Mrs. Granger worriedly.

"Oh my gosh! I did! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Hermione.

"It is quite alright, Mrs. Granger. I shall apparate you back to your dwelling, and we should come right back. Is that alright with you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Oh yes, thank you very much," said Mrs. Granger.

"Will you be alright by yourself here, Miss Granger?" questioned the professor to Hermione.

"Yes, I'll be alright, but do hurry, please," answered Hermione, and the two adults 'popped' back out of the pub.

Just as they left, two more people 'popped' into the Leaky Cauldron. The two of them being Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked at them. Her eyes widened as she spotted Draco.

_Could that be…?_ thought Hermione. Then her thoughts went back to the book her mother told her of when she was 5.

'_You see this book? This book is the story of a little boy and girl who grew up to be **magical people**…The boy and girl got separated and were very sad. But one day, **by magic**, they found each other again, and they lived happily ever after…'_

_Could it be really be…?_ she thought hopefully. She looked toward the boy who she hoped was the one she thought she'd never see again.

She looked away just a second after he turned his attention toward her. _Will he recognize me?_ she thought sadly.

He turned back around and disappeared to the back of the pub. Any thoughts that Hermione had of him being 'The One', were drowned away in unshed tears. She sunk down in her seat looking very depressed.

_I guess I'd be asking too much if my life somehow turned out to be like that book – just like a fairy tale…,_ thought Hermione, and then her mother and Professor McGonagall reappeared before her.

"Ready to shop for your school things, Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger brightly.

Hermione's troubles were washed away at the prospect of her becoming a witch.

"Yes, I am," she replied with a smile, and they, too, scurried to the back of the pub.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Ch 3! Now tell me what u think of it ina review! -smile-  
Oh...and if u have ne suggestionz then I'll gladly take them into consideration...hehehe...right now I'm going solely by an outline in my head, and I just have to fill in the blankz, and if u have ne suggestions that i cud use they would be greatly appreciated -smile- 


	4. Jealous? Definitely Not Right?

Forget Me Not Even If I Forget You

Ch 4 - Jealous? Definitely Not...Right?

A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE -cry cry- But with school starting and all I never seemed to find the time to write...Anywho I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer or I knew you guys would come after me and tar and feather me or something...plz dont..hehe...well...enjoy the chapter :

Hermione, Mrs. Granger, and Professor McGonagall stepped through the magical doorway of Diagon Alley. The professor smiled as the Grangers looked in awe at the streets.

"So…this is a magical shopping street?" asked Hermione in bewilderment.

"Yes, Miss Granger, it most certainly is," replied McGonagall. "Ah – I think our first stop would wisely be to Ollivanders." She started walking towards one building.

"Ollivanders? What's that?" questioned Mrs. Granger, eyeing the building.

"That would be where you are to get your daughter's wand," responded McGonagall. "They are the finest wand-makers ever heard of." She strode inside the building.

"I see…wands – hehe, how exciting!" squealed Hermione and followed McGonagall.

"Ollivander!" Hermione heard McGonagall call when she entered the building with her mother. "Ollivander, it is Minerva with a customer of yours!"

The man called 'Ollivander' appeared behind the counter. He spotted the three ladies and gave a cheery smile.

"Ah, Minerva! Very pleasant to see you!" greeted the wand-maker. "New Hogwarts pupil I assume?" he asked. She nodded. "Ah! Well then! I shall be with you in a moment's time…I have another customer to attend to."

"Ollivander! I'd like to get my wand _soon_, or we shall be leaving to another wand-maker!" demanded a male voice, right after Ollivander finished speaking.

Hermione strained her neck to see who was talking. Just then, a young boy with blonde hair and astonishing silver eyes andabout the same age as her, appeared next to the counter.

Draco looked her up and down, as though he didn't get a good enough look at her in the Leaky Cauldron.

"You...your clothes..._muggles_..." spat Draco. Hermione took aback.

"M-muggle? No! McGonagal-" started Hermione.

"_Professor_ McGonagall," corrected McGonagall.

"_Professor_ McGonagall..." restated Hermione,"told me that I'm a witch!"

"Yes, but a _muggle_-born witch," said Draco with much disgust. "_Filthy mudblood..._" he muttered under his breath.Hermione scowled at him.

_How could I have mistook _him_ for him?_ thought Hermione. _But..but..they're so alike...how can it _not_ be him! But it can't be him...he can't even recognize me..._

Draco and Hermione continued to glare daggers at eachother, to the others' discomfort. It was unusually quiet with an air of hate floating around. Finally, the silence was broken when Mr. Ollivander spoke up.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he said, getting Draco's attention,"I think this one would suit you well." He handed Draco a beautiful mud brown wand. "Give it a flick if you will," said the wand-maker as Draco looked it over.

"But..it doesn't seem fitting for me - what made you think I would like this old man?" questioned Draco demandingly.

"Draco..._he's_ the wand expert here...give it a twist and let's leave," said Narcissa very impatiently, eyeing the Grangers and McGonagall every once in a while.

"Fine.." said Draco and he waved the wand in his hand a little. Little glittery stars emerged from the tip of the wand and swirled around some.

"Looks like this is the one," said Ollivander slightly relieved. He charged up the price on the cash register and watched as the Malfoys left.

"What rude people..." said Mrs. Granger quietly.

"Ah-it matters not...so you are new to magic?" asked Ollivander excitedly to Hermione. She nodded some enthusiastically. "Ok...let me see what I have in store for you..."

Ollivander went behind the counter to a series of shelves. There weremany MANY shelves filled with thousands of boxes. Finally, he stopped in front of one particular box and opened up. He examined it for a second, then his eyes lit up.

"This might be the one," and he handed the wand to Hermione. "11 1/2 inches. Wood is made of vine withthe core of Dragon Heartstring."She stood there looking at it, slightly confused. "Well give it a wave or two!"

Hermione waved the wand and from the tip of the wand shot a series of colors that spiraled around and swirled around Hermione. Her eyes lit up too as she saw the dancing colors.

"Looks like this is the one," and he wrote up the price. They paid and left the store with a most happy Hermione.

The trio visited each store out of Hermione's request - all to which Hermione was more amazed to then the last. They visited Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Flourish and Blotts,Madame Malkins, and all the rest, until their shopping was finished and all of them were dead tired.

"Well I'm sure your day was quite eventful," spoke up Professor McGonagall with a bit of weariness.

"Yes, it was indeed," answered Hermione and they trudged along back to the Leaky Cauldron.

_But if only it _was_ him, everything would've been perfect..._thought Hermione.

* * *

After Hermione had gotten home, McGonagall explained to her how she would get to Platform 9 3/4 on the day the train would leave. Until then, Hermione waited everyday of the summer for her new school year to begin. In the meanwhile, she read all of her schoolbooks, to which she used her 'special' bookmark in case a book was left unfinished. 

"And then..in...in 1692..the..-yawn-...ok..I'm going to...-yawn-..stop here.." and she placed the bookmark on the page. She looked thoughtfully at the bookmark before closing the book tightly shut.

_School tomorrow..._thought Hermione excitedly.

_Magic school._

_

* * *

_

"HERMIONE WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GET TO KINGSCROSS STATION SO YOU CAN GO TO WARTHOGSOR HOGWARTS OR WHATEVER!" shouted Mrs. Granger at the top of her lungs.

"Our little Hermione is growing up.." said Mr. Granger happily, looking down at his sleeping daughter. "Ok time to get up kiddo!"  
He started tickling her.

"Why must I be beaten at waking her up?" asked Mrs. Granger to no one as she watched Hermione have a fit with her fatheras he stifled guffaws.

"Alright! I'm getting changed now!" yelled Hermione. She pointed to the exit of her room, indicating she wanted her parents out. They left and she proceeded to pack everything and wear something nice for school.

"Well...here I go," said Hermione. She lifted her trunk and dragged it downstairs. Mr. Granger packed it into the back of their car, and they were on their way.

* * *

"Go through the barrier...go through the barrier...go through the barrier," Hermione kept saying to herself as her father watched, concerned.

"Are you sure this is right, Hermione?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Yes, of course it is right!" snapped Hermione. "Now if I can just get my act together and get through this..." she gritted her teeth. "I just hope no one sees me..." she muttered, then she went sprinting forward with her luggage.

Expecting a hit to the head, Hermione found herself in front of a big, black and red train with an 'H' on the front.

"I DID IT!" she exclaimed jovially as many heads turned in her direction. "Oops.."

"All aboard for the Hogwarts Express!" announced a conductor. "10 more minutes!"

_I'd better hurry_, she thought. She turned around and sawMr. Grangerlooking bewildered behind her.

"Amazing..." he muttered. Then he turned his direction towards his daughter. "Have a good time at school, Pumpkin," and Mr. Granger gave Hermione a hug.

"I will...hopefully," and with a smile, she hopped onto the train.

* * *

Hermione passed through several compartments, looking for an empty - or friendly - one to occupy.

"Darnit! I can't seem to find ANY!" she shouted exasperatedly.

She happened to glance into one compartment as she passed, but stopped when she saw who was inside.

_It's that guy..._thought Hermione.

Inside the compartment was Draco Malfoy with a couple of his cronies - Crabbe and Goyle. There was another girl inside, who propped her head on Draco's shoulder and started rubbing his knee.

_Why that little..._Hermione's insides began to boil. She began to feel a pang of jealousy.

_Wait._

_Jealousy! NO WAY! I HATE THAT BLONDE PRAT! That raven-haired slut can have him.._

Hermione had a look of dignity. She straightened up and tried to look proud.

_I'm _not_ jealous...I_ hate_ him..._

_...I think._

And with that Hermione walked away andfound herself in Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's train compartment.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was not too short for you..I mean..well..I think so...I'll try to make the next one longer. Ahh I'm in one of those 'womanly times' if you know wut I mean so I'm not sure if this chapterwas too good quality. Plz review and tell me how I did tho. -smile-  
Until next time...dun dun dun duh-nun!


	5. Part of Growing Up

Forget Me Not Even If I Forget You

Chapter 5

Part of Growing Up

**a/n&disclaimer - I'm only saying this once..so listen carefully. Use your common sense people..this is a FANFICTION website. Of course no one owns the characters on here, unless its an outsite characters, but thats beside the point! I honestly see disclaimers as pointless here and I will let it set rhetorical that I obviously am not J.K. Rowling and of course do not any of the original Harry Potter series characters. Enjoy )  
**

* * *

Busy. 

That's how you could describe the past 6 years of Hermione Jane Granger's life. What..with all the schoolwork she had to complete with 180 effort and fighting alongside the famous Harry Potter against the dark wizard.

..Not to mention a little Viktor Krum on the side.

Of course..Voldemort -

"HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED!!"

- put a sock in it, he's finished :P

..yessiree, he was diminished in their 6th year, which was pretty recent, mind you.

With the dark lord out of the way, things were allowed to settle a bit more and be a bit..tranquil.

poop.

HAHA just kidding!

They're all still teenagers, of course it ain't peaceful.

Anyway, Hermione was pooped, to put it simply.

She had a lot going on in her mind. Conflicts were tossing left and right on the battlefield of Hermione's brain.

Basically, she was pmsing like no other and wanted to shoot the living ducks out of life.

What was the basis of her pmsing issues?

Boys.

One could hear her pacing about in her room this summer, constantly murmuring,"Gah! I hate them! I hate boys. Period. End of Story."

The problem about that was, well, teenagers also accumulate hormones. With these newfound hormones installed, even bookworm Hermione had a shot for the opposite sex.

Hermione's fourth year gives a great example, dealing with her and Krum. She and Krum had a small thing going on, but it didn't work out, and didn't last for very long either. Actually, it ended so soon, no one even realized it had begun in the first place.

Hermione and Ron never got together as everyone had expected they would. This was a bit of a small disappointed in Mrs. Weasley's mind. They were, are, and forever will remain only..friends. At least, this was all to Hermione's knowledge.

The poor girl was filled with a sense of feeling that most girls get; always wanting, yet not getting. Another unfortunate twist to her predicament that she didn't understand was that she wasn't even quite sure _what_ exactly she wanted.

At this point, the Horgwarts genius was so frustrated, she actually put away her homework to continue another time.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought aloud, as she slumped onto her bed.  
"I can't even get sleep..and it's summer!"

Hermione just barely shut an eyelid when she heard a familar tapping on the window. Cracking an eye open and tilting her head to the side, she could that it was Hedwig. She smiled broadly and made her way to the window to allow the fowl shelter.

Shortly after doing so, Pigwidgeon came rapping at the window as well. To that, she guffawed as she let it in.

"Let's see..I'll read Harry's first.." she decided.

Picking up Hedwig's talon, Hermione gently lifted up the possession of the owl and discarded it. She quickly unraveled the letter and began to read:

_Hey 'Mione!   
Just me, Harry. I've just been wondering how your summer's been. I've been staying at the Burrow again. Ron and I have missed you. How about we meet at Diagon Alley, the three of us for butterbeer and to chat? Ginny'll be along too. See you soon.  
- Harry_

Hermione's face brightened as she read. She put away the note and proceeded to get Pig's delivery.

After a bit of a wrestle, she got the letter free and opened it, reading:

_Hey Mione,  
It's Ron. Of course. I was trying to race Harry to see who's owl got to you first. Mine, right? Well, then wait for Hedwig and it explains it all. Hope to see you soon.  
Much love,  
Ron_

At this, Hermione laughed hard and completely forgot her troubles. She scribbled a note saying she'd meet the three at Florence's icecream the next day, and tied it onto Hedwig's leg. Hedwig took flight and disappeared. Next she wrote a note apologizing to Ron that, once again, Hedwig got there first, and sent Pig on his way.

Chuckling to herself, Hermione reminded herself of homework needing to be done. She reached under the bed to retrieve the books she had previously shoved under.

Opening the book she had selected, Hermione realized it was the wrong book. It was, in fact, actually a picture album. The page she flipped open to was a blank, to which she gave a puzzling look.

Hermione turned to the first page and discovered that it was blank also. Fishing for her luck, she flipped to the back of the album and found just a single photograph.

The photo pictured two toddlers, about 5 years old each. A bushy-haired brunette was excitedly grabbing the hand of a handsome,young, blonde boy, who looked quite happy. The photo took Hermione's breath away, just reminiscing her memories.

She stroke the face of the boy in the photo with her thumb.

"What was his name..?" she mumbled.

She swore it wasn't Draco. There was absolutely no way it could be the same annoying, ferret prat that roamed the Hogwarts corridors.

But there was no other name she could connect it with. Draco...it was all that would fit. Perhaps her memories had just faded a bit, and she was making illusions for herself.

As an arbitrary act, she turned to her luggage trunk and opened the lid. She took hold of the small, aging album and neatly placed it at the bottom of the trunk. As an afterthought, she placed a small towel over it as well.

Hermione turned back to her summer assignments. Before even laying a quill down on a scrap of parchment, she glanced at the trunk, and heaved a big sigh.

"As if my troubles weren't already enough..everything just keeps adding on." With that she began to write her essays, but not without a certain, small, blonde boy imbedded in the back of her mind.

* * *

**a/n - I suppose it was a bit..short? Brief? It's been a while since writing..I hope the writing style of the 4th and 5th chapters blended well..  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and please leave me reviews )**


	6. Twist of Fate

Forget Me Not Even If I Forget You

Chapter 6

Twist of Fate

* * *

**a/n - Hi..this was a pain to write. ****I just _had_ to write - it was like a calling .** **It's a slightly bit longer than the previous ones, so I hope that's a good thing. Hah. If you read and you don't review..please review T-T I hope you enjoy.. . **

* * *

And then she glimpsed it. 

But it wasn't what she thought it was - because in reality, it'd be more of a hallucination. You couldn't call it that though. _She_ couldn't call it that. To her, she saw the short, sleek, silver, blonde hair. In her mind, there was a boy with a legitimate smile, possessing a knowing glimmer in his silver eyes. She saw his innocence. What she witnessed was just a memory.

In the tangible world, however, the innocent boy was replaced with the older-looking version. The short silver hair was now a bit longer. There was no smile - only a piercing smirk. His eyes shined with malice and scorn.

_Who was this person? _wondered Hermione, as she walked past Draco Malfoy to get to her destination. She would still convince herself that this..man, and that little boy were of no resemblance. They could never be the same person in her opinion.

Malfoy noticed how Hermione had kind of eyed him as she past. He did not fail to inform her of his noticing.

"See something you like, Granger? Filthy Mudbloods shouldn't eye their superiors," said Malfoy, intended for Hermione's ears. She halted. "They should be groveling at my feet." Malfoy smirked, that infamously known smirk.

Hermione had a quick tongue.

"I don't see any reason I should - seeing as there are no superiors present," she spat back.

Malfoy, surprisingly, had no company with him. This suddenly struck Hermione as strange, seeing as how two of his cronies were always with him at the least, if not the Zabini boy as one more company.

"You should watch that mouth of yours, dirty mutt. I could make your life hell, you know."

Hermione shot him a dirty, if not the dirtiest, look. This almost caused him a silent retreat, but pride still held his head high.

"As if it isn't already," she snorted. "Honestly, what is it with your lot. I've done nothing to merit your wondefully, bloody, undivided attention."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"A foul mouth as well, I see. Dirtier than I thought --" and he cut himself off.

_Why did Slytherins hate muggles as much_, he wondered. Muggle-borns hadn't really done anthing, as Hermione graciously mentioned, except exist. The dark lord despised them. But that didn't make much sense either. He was only half-breed himself.

Hermione waited for some smart remark to the question in mentioning. He seemed - puzzled? It looked as if he was suddenly unresolved on the issue at hand.

He spoke,"I'm not so certain myself," before briskly walking off.

Hermione stood in mild shock.

"That was about the most civil thing he's ever said to..anyone."

Shaking off the odd feelings, Hermione made her journey to Florean Flortesque's, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been idly waiting. Ron jumped up to greet her while Harry and Ginny just smiled and waved.

"'Mione! Great to see you again! How's your summer?" Ron seemed very ecstatic.

Hermione sent him a warm smile while embracing him in a hug.

She had definitely missed seeing the friends that were like family to her. She took a seat next to Ginny before replying.

"Quite boring, actually. Things just buggering about, it's almost difficult to concentrate on summer assignments."

Ron frowned at the mention of work.

"Oh bugger, I need to get working on that..want to get me started?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, ready to give a "homework-is-for-the-benefit-of-the-doer-and-in-doing-more-work-for-you-else-I'd-be-getting-twice-the-benefit-while-you-none" lecture.

"Ron, homework is fo --"

"Yes. Yes, I'd figure you'd say that 'Mione. Just thought I'd give it a go," said Ron earnestly, completely cutting her off.

Everyone laughed at his nth attempt at getting Hermione to do his work. It was followed by animated chatting, drifting into different, various topics. The boys spoke of Quidditch, while the girls had small talk of feminine things.

Just then, Harry spoke,"Oh! Ron, don't forget to ask 'Mione about staying over at the Burrow."

"Good thinkin', mate. Yeah 'Mione, you heard the --"

"Of course I'd love to stay," she broke in.

"Don't you have to ask your Mum and Dad first? questioned Ron.

Hermione barely pondered on the notion for more than two seconds, before saying,"I almost don't see a need to." Ron raised an eyebrow this time. "Well, the summer's about half done. I'm to be of age soon, anyhow. I'm sure it'd hardly matter."

It was all agreed upon that Harry and Hermione would be staying again for the summer. The group ordered some ice cream and continued in the friendly chatting.

Hermione couldn't help, but slightly wonder off about Malfoy. It seemed to her that he was reconsidering the whole mudblood ordeal. Or, it was really just a ploy to keep her off-guard. She didn't know what it all suddenly was, but it was driving her absolutely mad. Then, she thought of little Draco, and on the outside she frowned.

Ginny, who had been witnessing her inner misfit, finally tried to snap her back to reality.

Waving her hand in Hermione's face, Ginny squealed,"Oi! Hermione..Ginny here. You alright?"

"Oh, whatta-wha?" Hermione mumbled in dumbfoundedness.

"Well, you just kinda blanked out on me there, 'Mione. You alright?"

Hermione shook her head of the numbness and responded,"Yes, just a little confused at times." She wiped her brow. "I swear, it's the heat."

Suddenly, a figure rushed past them. Upon close observation, one could see that it was Malfoy - being hightailed by several fuzzy creature things that were flying right after him.

"Stupid, ferret git," muttered Ron, sneering in the blonde boy's direction.

"Looks like a Weasley product," suggested Harry, to which Ginny nodded. "Probably was kicked out as soon as he entered the store."

The four shared a few chuckles over the torment of the enemy. However, for some reason, Hermione couldn't seriously laugh him down.

For a moment, she thought perhaps his heart could change. Perhaps, he'd given thought to circumstances of others. Perhaps, she wouldn't have to be "Mudblood Granger" anymore. Perhaps, Malfoy had melted his heart of ice and actually cared for people for a change...

Malfoy, free of the fuzzy creatures, chanced to walk by the four-some again. Hermione had an urge to smile at him, when he turned and saw her.

"Mudbloods shouldn't stare at their superiors, Granger," he retorted, catching her looking at him.

...and perhaps not.

With that, Malfoy walked away, haughtily, before Hermione could make a comment. Even with his back turned, she could sense that he was smirking, that stupid smirk.

Even though, the stupid, ferret, prat hadn't changed in any way, Hermione wasn't so sure she could say the same for herself. For some reason, there seemed to be a tug from her heart to his. Maybe it was his slight change in behavior earlier. Maybe it was the striking resemblance that she wanted to deny. Whatever it was, the whole thing was driving her up a wall. The feeling of wanting with no retrieval came back. And she felt haunted.

* * *

He couldn't put it together. 

Why did he suddenly feel - different? She was someone he loathed for 6 years..half his life. What the bloody hell was he thinking about? And he slapped himself.

No, it wasn't that. It was like - she reminded him of someone. He didn't know who. That was for certain. He really _didn't_ know who. It felt more like it was haunting.

He passed a small greenhouse in the town. Just as he passed, it was like there was a pull at his heart. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, yet, at the same time, the most familiar thing he'd ever felt.

"What in Merlin," cried Malfoy, as he grabbed his chest at the feeling of the tug. "You don't HAVE a bloody heart! Stop this rubbish! This isn't like yourself!"

The tugging ceased, and it felt more normal.

Draco looked up at the sky, for some reason and stared. He scrunched his eyebrows at the sunlight. He also scrunched them up in frustration. He closed his eyes.

"Bloody hell," he heaved, shaking his head . "This is going to be a hellova long year to finish."

He began to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron for a floo to the manor, but not without harboring his chest with a few thumps to ensure no tugging, and many wandering eyes threw wondering looks of bewilderment in his direction.

* * *

**a/n - so like yeah..hope you enjoyed it )**

**If you liked it..let me know in a review.**

**If you didn't like it..let me know in a review.**

**If you'd like to mention something that would probably benefit the turnout of the story..please, let me know in a review.**

**Really..reviews are what make me want to keep writing. So save an author..leave a review :D  
**


End file.
